Disgaea Fates Adventures
by Iskahaji
Summary: One shot misadventures from Nick and Team Valiant. Part of the Disgaea: Fate Awaits story. Each Chapter is it's own story. Check out my Profile for more information.
1. Disgaea: The Alchemist Of Mao

"I thought you said no one would recognize you." Bruce asked.

All of Team Valiant were wearing hooded cloaks to hide our faces. We were all waiting outside the town.

"Better safe than kicked out." I said.

"Don't you guys think that wearing that is a little suspicious anyway?" Karla asked us.

"No way! This always works in the movies!" I protested.

"I thought that was a trench coat." Emily said.

"Yeah, it was defiantly a trench coat." Amy said.

"No, it was a cloak." I said.

"I think a trench coat is much cooler." Dan said.

"With a hat defiantly." Isa said.

"I believe a cloak is superior." Gunny said.

Bruce and Karla looked at us as we all argued whether a cloak or a trench coat was better. These are the same guys with amazing power right? They both thought while sweat dropping.

"We should get inside." Karla said.

We all went inside the city. It was bigger than our small hometown of Terel and smaller than the mega city of Gilded.

"We're going to go see the Alchemist. Thanks for helping us out but I think you guys shouldn't come with us." Karla said.

"Why?" We all asked.

"You'd probably accidentally destroy the alchemist's lab." Bruce said.

We all looked sheepish.

"Just try not to stand out." Karla said.

They went off. "Can I take this stupid thing off yet?" Isa asked tugging at her cloak.

"We're banned from this town. We can't just go walking around all willy nilly." I said.

"How do you know we're even still banned? We could just be wearing these things for no reason." Dan said.

I pointed at a large mission board in the center of the town. It had pictures of us all of us with evil looks on our faces and devil horns.

"Oh," They both said.

"At least they got my good side." Dan said with a grin.

The town's local officers were bringing in two new prisoners.

"Are they wearing panda hats?" I asked in disbelief.

"They must be a part of the ninja clan of the panda." Yuki said.

Amy got a dreamy expression on her face.

"You just mentioned her two favorite things. Ninjas and Pandas." Isa and I said.

"MUST HAVE!" Amy said running after the officers.

"Amy, wait!" We all shouted.

It was too late. She was already gone. "Don't worry about it leader boy. I'll go help her out." Emily said.

"I want to save the pandas too!" Heart said with a determined look on her face.

The pair of them took off running after Amy. I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Yuki said.

"Um, where did Ian and Dan go?" Isa asked me.

We all turned around us. There was this huge mansion and a ton of people where going inside.

"It looks like a wedding." Gunny said.

We all looked at each other thinking the same thing. We all rushed towards the building hoping to catch our two thieves.

Dan and Ian walked up to the side of the building. This is going to be sweet Dan thought. The rooms upstairs must be empty and full of treasures.

"Alright little man, I need you to toss me up to that open window on the fourth floor. Got it?" Dan asked him.

Ian grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Dan smiled.

"That's why you're coolest kid ever." Dan said.

"Okay, 1,2,3! GO!" Dan shouted.

Ian threw him hard at the side of the building. A little too hard. Ian over threw and Dan crashed through the roof. Dan went towards the window and looked down at Ian who grinned sheepishly. Dan sighed.

"Well, same result. I'll just get Heart to heal my internal organs later. Right now, we got shit to steal!" Dan said throwing down a rope to Ian.

Bruce, Karla and Song had managed to find the famous Alchemist's lab. His name was Alan Scott and he was one of the most powerful Alchemists in the Netherworld. The lab was full of random herbs, beakers, and bottles of liquids in different colors. But it was well lit and well organized. It smelt warm and homely as well. More like a bakery than a lab.

"Well, what can I do for you youngsters today." The salt and peppered haired man said with a warm smile.

"You see my mother has fallen very ill and nothing seems to be working. All the healers in my town have no idea what's going on. I was hoping you might have a clue." Karla said to him.

Alan thought very hard. "It sounds like a very powerful poison. Has your mother ever had a run in with a necromancer called Trinity?" Alan asked.

"I heard that Trinity did stop by our town. But why would he curse Karla's mom?" Bruce asked.

"That you'll have to ask him yourself. The only way to cure poison like that is if you bring me the blood of the zombie who did it." Alan said.

"How will we know which one it is?" Karla asked.

"Just look for the most powerful one." He said to them.

Amy, Emily and Heat had managed to get inside the prison where the panda ninjas where being held (I just realized how absurd this sounds. Man this shit is crazy- Iska).

"Amy, why do you think these guys are innocent? They might be killers." Emily asked.

"No way, they are pandas so they must be good guys." Amy said stubbornly.

She sounds like her siblings now Emily thought.

"I wanna help them cause pandas are cute." Heart said cheerfully.

"So, what's your plan Amy?" Emily asked her but Amy had already whipped out her staff.

"We blow this place to hell. Nobody hurts any pandas on my watch" Amy said coldly.

Emily looked terrified.

"YAY!" Heart said.

"Where the hell did those idiots run off to?" Isa asked as we entered the wedding.

"Ha, I told you cloaks are better." I said grinning.

"This isn't the time for that Nick. If those two get caught we are going to get in a shit storm of trouble." Yuki said.

"Knowing those two, they probably went upstairs to go steal from the empty rooms." Gunny said.

"I'll go find them." I said.

"But," Isa said.

"You just want an excuse to beat them up. That'll just make more noise." I said.

"Alright, we'll look around here just in case." Yuki said.

I nodded and moved towards the stairs. "We should try near the buffet first." Gunny said.

They nodded and moved towards the food area.

"Danny, I wanna go eat something." Ian whined.

They were done taking everything that wasn't nailed down and were now working on the nails.

"I told you little buddy, after we sell this stuff, I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet." Dan said grinning as he hoisted the large sack of stuff on his back.

They went towards the window but then noticed that some guards were right below them.

"Well, we can't go that way." Dan said.

They went towards the door and then noticed that guards were coming up the hallway.

"We're trapped! Oh, man this sucks. We're gonna get arrested or beat up! I'm too young and good looking to be trapped in prison!" Dan said panicking.

Ian just stared at him. "Little dude, we're done for. Those guys are totally gonna kick our butts." Dan explained to him.

Ian's eyes flashed red. "So, they're bad guys then." Ian said as his mana pressure jumping like crazy.

"Wait, Ian. Don't fight them. That'll get us in even more trouble." Dan said waving his hands.

The guards came in and Ian charged.

"Are you sure this is where the necromancer is Song?" Karla asked her.

The green haired girl nodded.

"I feel some really scary magic coming from here." She said pointing towards the large castle.

"Well, then. Let's get inside." Bruce said.

Karla put on her goggles. "I'm getting around 50 different zombie readings in there. However, one is sticking out more than the others." Karla said as she took off her goggles.

Bruce grinned. Valiant isn't the only one with a brilliant scout.

"Let me guess, main entrance?" Bruce asked.

Karla nodded. "So how do we get in?" Bruce asked.

Karla grinned. "Song, go for it!" She said to the wind mage.

Song smiled and raised her staff. "_Giga Wind!_" Song blasting the main doors down.

"We have been spending way too much time with Valiant." Bruce said shaking his head with a grin.

They went inside the doors as a large group of zombies rushed towards them. Bruce cracked his knuckles and rushed forwards. Karla pulled out her rifle and Song twirled her staff around.

_"Big Bang!" _Bruce said blasting a large group down.

_"Proximity Shot!" _Karla said shooting a large beam straight through another group.

"_Giga Wind!" _Song said finishing them off.

As the smoke cleared only one zombie remained and he was huge.

"I'm guessing that was the zombie you detected." Bruce said.

Karla nodded. "All we need is some of his blood. It shouldn't be too hard." Karla said.

"So, you three are trying to cure my zombie's poison huh?" They heard.

It was a man with jet black hair and a long flowing red cape. He smiled at them.

"You're Trinity?" Bruce asked.

"At your service. Now, what can I do for you?" Trinity asked.

"For starters, why don't you tell me why you poisoned my mom?" Karla shouted.

"Karla Steiner. You're quite the shot I've heard. It was rather simple really. I lost control of my zombie here for a moment. Your mom was in the way unfortunately." Trinity said.

"Then, why didn't you give her the cure?" Bruce asked.

"It was an accident but I have no intention of injuring my most powerful zombie. His poison is something else. Incurable and it kills you from the inside out. You mother must be horrible pain." Trinity said as he petted his monster.

"Then we'll be taking it by force." Karla said pointing her gun at the monster.

It roared. "Kill them." Trinity said calmly.

They all leaped out of the way as the monster slammed it's fist at them.

"_Giga Wind!_" Song said launching the wind spell.

It didn't even blink an eye. "_Big Bang!" "Proximity Shot!" _Bruce and Karla said using their best attacks.

The monster was still standing. Damn it, we could use Valiant's absurd strength right about now Bruce thought.

"I'm got a back up plan Bruce. We just need the blood." Karla said as she pulled out a strangely shaped gun.

She fired and it was a syringe that stuck in the monster and a small amount of blood trickled in. Bruce rushed forwards and with his amazing speed pulled it out. He landed next to his friends.

"We'll it's been swell Trinity, but we got a potion to make." Bruce said winking.

They ran out of the place. "After them." Trinity said as he leaped onto it's shoulder.

Amy, Emily and Heart blasted the cell doors down. The panda boy and girl looked at Amy.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"Just your friendly neighborhood panda lover." Amy said grinning.

A large group of guards came rushing forwards. _"Giga Star!" "Giga Fire!" _Heart and Emily both said blasting the guards away.

The Panda ninja's eyes widened. "Amazing." The panda girl said.

"We should get you guys out of here." Amy said grabbing their hands.

They ran out of the building with the guards on their tails. "FIRE!" The leader said to his archers, gunmen and mages.

A barrage of attacks headed towards the group. The mages of Valiant skidded to a stop and whirled their staffs around. "_TRIPLE WALL!" _They shouted creating a massive wall that blocked all of the attacks.

"Amy, go for it!" Emily said passing her a ball of star magic. Amy created the wind magic and created the ball of lightening as she forced her hands together.

"_Max Accel!" _Heart said boosting her speed. Amy rushed forwards with her attack swiftly dodging all the attacks coming at her. She leaped into the air and pushed the attack into the ground.

"_LIGHTENING ARC!" _She shouted as the blast blew up and lightening shot out everywhere. It knocked all the guards into the air and they all fell down. The panda ninja looked at Amy in awe.

"That should take care of them. " Amy said with a satisfied grin.

Heart leaped on Amy.

"You are so cool Amy!" Heart said squeezing her.

"Can't…breathe." Amy said.

"Not bad human girl." Emily said with a grin.

"You weren't so bad yourself demon girl." Amy said with a grin.

Amy and her fist bumped. Their power and coordination are incredible. Who are they? the ninjas thought. The ninja pair walked up to them and bowed.

"We are entirely in your debt. I'm Yuma and this is my sister Lora. May we have your names?" The ninja boy asked.

"I'm Emily, this is Heart and the show off is Amy." Emily said.

"Miss Amy. We are forever in your debt. As is tradition, we are now your guardians. As long as we shall breathe, it will be to protect you." Lora said with her eyes shining.

"Wait, I have two panda ninja bodyguards now?" Amy asked Emily and Heart.

"Apparently." Emily said. "Awesome!" Amy said hugging the pair of them.

"We can't breathe Amy-sama." They said.

"You two are just so cute!" Heart said hugging them too.

Emily shook her head.

"We should go back and see everyone." Emily said.

"There are more of you?" Yuma asked in shock.

"Yeah, my big brother is so gonna be jealous." Amy said with a gleeful expression on her face. An older brother? Surely he must be a powerful and incredible warrior Yuma and Lora both thought

"Damn it, I'm lost!" I said.

I came upstairs to try find Ian and Dan but the place was so freaking big. I was just wondering massive hallways hoping to find them. I sighed.

"This is going no where fast." I said opening the door to a room.

Inside was a gorgeous girl coming towards me her long silvery hair flowing behind her. She looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I came up here to chase down my little brother and got a bit lost." I said smiling sheepishly.

"It's you. You came back for me!" She said leaping on me. I turned bright red instantly. WHAT?

Gunny and Yuki headed off to see if the could find Ian. As they thought, they turned up nothing. As they wondered towards the wedding crowd.

"As I thought, we didn't find anything." Gunny said.

Yuki nodded."You don't have to be worried about them. While our team is mostly comprised of morons, they're strong and good hearted morons." Gunny said with a smile.

Yuki smiled. "Yes, I know." She said.

A woman wearing a bridal gown stand down in a huff.

"Is that the bride?" Yuki asked.

"It's the mayor's daughter alright. I remember her from last time we were here." Gunny said.

"She seems upset. I wonder what's wrong." Yuki said.

Gunny then walked up to her. Yuki sighed.

"Today should be one of the happiest days of your life. I'm not getting much happiness here." Gunny said to her.

The blue haired demon sighed. "It's my groom. I'm not in love with him. I don't wanna marry him but my dad wants me to." She said.

"I see. Well, I would say do what you really want. Who cares what anyone else thinks?" Gunny asked.

The woman looked at Gunny and then she smiled.

"You're right. You seem really familiar. Have I seen you before?" She asked Gunny.

"Well, um, I just have one of those faces I guess. Good luck with your wedding." Gunny said moving away quickly.

He came back to Yuki. She smirked. "You're right. There are a lot of idiots on this team." She said looking at Gunny.

Gunny flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm quite sure she hasn't recognized me." Gunny said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom. They looked at each other and ran towards the source.

Isa and Mandy had spilt up from the rest and were looking around for Ian and Dan.

"I guess they didn't come to the buffet huh?" Isa asked.

"I guess so. I hope Nick finds them soon." Mandy said.

"Knowing that idiot he probably got lost." Isa said with a sigh.

"Nick is pretty hopeless sometimes." Mandy said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, he's the leader so we have to support him and all that touchy feely crap." Isa said grinning.

"Well, what do we have here? I've never seen you around darling." A silvered demon man said to Mandy with a smile.

"You might want to step away from her." Isa growled.

"Come on, I'm merely talking to this lovely lady. What's your name baby? I'm Shawn." The man said to Mandy.

"Um, my name's Mandy." Mandy said unsure of what to say.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" Shawn asked with a wink.

"Sorry, but I already have someone I'm interested in. Thanks anyways." Mandy said with a smile.

Shawn looked taken aback. Isa smirked.

"You heard the lady. Piss off." Isa said to the man.

Shawn glared at the pair.

"You don't know who you two are messing with. I am the mayor's son." Shawn said.

"This is my not giving a shit face." Isa said glaring at him.

They heard a massive explosion. Dan and shit ton of guards came flying through a wall. Idiris leaped out and rolled to his feet. He dashed forwards and did a quick two hit combo on one. On another he leaped backwards.

_"Tiger Charge!" _Ian said punching the guy and sending him into his friends. They all went flying backwards and smacked into a wall. Isa grinned.

"Well, now I have no reason to hold back!" Isa said punching Shawn.

Shawn's friends came running forwards with swords drawn. Without out hesitating, Mandy picked up some spoons and threw them at the men. It hit them in the head with incredible force which knocked them out. Isa gave her the thumbs up. Mandy smiled.

"Ian, you didn't have to hit me too bro!" Dan said rubbing his head.

Ian grinned sheepishly. Gunny and Yuki came rushing towards them looking furious.

"We're trying to not get noticed! What the hell have you two been doing?" Dan asked. Dan and Ian looked at each other.

"Um, getting rich?" Dan said holding up his sack.

Isa and Mandy came to them as well. A large number of guards started to surround them. They all went into fighting stances.

"Yuki, since Nick isn't here, you're in charge." Gunny said.

Yuki nodded.

"Alright, we got no healing and magic. We can't last in a long fight. We need to go offensive. Rush Formation." Yuki said.

They all put on the speed and dashed towards the guards. _Spread Shot! Tri Shot! Atremis's Arrow! Fury Strike! Vampiric Edge! Big Bang! _The powerful attacks defeated all the guards in an instant. The crowd looked at the fighters standing in the middle. Who in the world are they? They thought.

"You people! You're the ones who turned my beloved into a Prinny!" The Mayor said as he rushed towards the group.

Everyone looked sheepish. The leader of the guard brought in Archers, Gunslingers, and Mages. Everyone held up their hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Mayor said.

Amy, Emily and Heart came in with Yuma and Lora.

"More of you. Wait, where's the last one?" The Mayor asked.

"He went upstairs looking for Dan and Ian." Yuki said. "Well, then let's go find him." The Mayor said leading the way.

The group was exchanging stories as they went upstairs.

"Where's Team 3?" Emily asked.

"I thought they'd be with you guys." Isa said.

They went upstairs and opened a door. They walked in with the Mayor's daughter lips around my own.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked as I took a step back.

"You were here two years ago. That Necromancer was terrorizing the town. You saved me from that powerful attack." The girl said.

It then dawned on me. She was Jennifer. The Mayor's daughter. "You're the one who put up the request. I'm sorry about your mom." I said.

She smiled sadly. "She was my step mom. My real mother died years ago. At least, my step mom is still alive." She said.

"I'm guessing your dad didn't take all that long to find a new wife." I said.

"He's on his sixth marriage. Dad's a nice guy but can't seem to keep a wife for long." She said. She looked at me.

"I thought you wouldn't ever come back because of the ban." She said smiling.

"Well, our friends are here to see the local Alchemist." I said.

"Alan's an amazing Alchemist. I'm sure he'll be able to help your friends." Jennifer said.

I nodded. "Well, I think I should get going. Some of my friends wandered up here by mistake. Can't have them getting caught or me for that matter." I said smiling.

I was starting to walk out when Jennifer grabbed my hand.

"Wait, I never got a chance to thank you last time." She said flushing.

"That's not ness-" She walked up and kissed me.

My mind turned numb. Suddenly, everyone walked in along with the Mayor. Dead silence. Dan snapped a picture with a camera. I pushed away quickly.

"W-Wait, this isn't what it looks like." I stammered.

"Dude, you were totally macking on her." Dan said.

The Mayor turned red in anger. "GET OUT OF MY TOWN!" He shouted.

I ran out along with everyone else. Suddenly, Team 3 came rushing in.

"Hey, guys what's-" Amy started.

BOOM! A giant zombie came crashing inside. I recognized the man riding the zombie.

"Trinity." I said simply.

"You bastard! I thought you were dead!" Yuki shouted.

"Well, if it isn't my old friends Team Valiant. Today really is my lucky day. I get to kill those troublemakers along with you." He said.

"How do you know him?" Bruce asked.

"He killed him. He killed Rex." I said as rage bubbled in my gut.

The entire team was furious. Bruce, Karla and Song looked confused. Who's Rex? They thought. "He was a worthy opponent. But, he just wasn't enough to kill me." Trinity said.

I drew Caliburn as the whole team's mana pressure jumped up dramatically. What? They've gotten incredibly powerful Trinity thought.

"Critical Corpse Raise" Trinity said holding up a dark sphere.

A mass of zombies arrived inside the building.

"Since we defeated your guards, we'll take care of this." Yuki said to the Mayor.

"But," The Mayor started. "I think it's best if we let them handle this." The Leader of the Guards said. They sound serious he thought.

"We'll help you." Bruce said but I raised a hand.

"This is our fight. Go make that potion. We'll met up later." I said calmly.

Bruce and Song were about to protest but Karla placed her hands on their shoulders. "I don't understand but tell me this. Was this Rex important to you all?" She asked.

"He was the master guard here two years ago. He was brave and noble. Above all, He was our friend." I said with my eyes still locked on Trinity. Karla nodded.

"We'll leave it to you. Make sure you all come back safe." She said.

"Wasn't planning on anything else." Gunny said.

Team 3 ran off. "Miss Amy," Yuma and Lora started.

"Stay back, that's an order." She said.

They nodded and disappeared. "Shall we get started?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, let's." I said as we rushed forwards.

BOOM! The Zombies flew into the air. Yuki and I slashed at the Giant zombie but he blocked with his arms and pushed. We flipped in mid air. Gunny and Mandy aimed at the Zombie.

"Remnant! Dual Mana Transfer!" I shouted as my sibs mana and mine went into Gunny and Mandy while I was still in midair.

Mandy and Gunny charged the power and nodded at each other. They began gathering mana.

"CROSS CANNON!" They both said firing two blasts that merged together into one giant purple beam.

It hit the Big Zombie with force. It was pushed backwards roaring. A group of smaller zombies came towards us.

"Remnant! Dual Mana Transfer." I said as more mana pumped into Emily and Amy.

Amy and Emily charged two enormous balls of wind and star magic. They pushed them together as a giant ball of lightening. Emily and Amy both nodded at each other and ran forwards with the ball. I charged my mana.

"Class Change! Paladin." I said.

Heart and I both focused. "MAX ACCEL!" We both said powering them both up.

They both shot forwards in complete harmony. Together leaped into the air and pushed the ball into the ground.

"THUNDER BREAK!" They both shouted as the blast destroyed all the smaller zombies and knocked the bigger zombie into the air.

"Remnant! Dual Mana Transfer!" I said as the mana pumped into Ian and Dan.

Dan pulled out his daggers and Ian picked him up and threw him upwards at the Zombie. Dan spun himself in midair till he became a whirling tornado.

"TORNADO TOSS!" They both shouted.

He went straight through the zombie and kicked it downwards.

"Remnant! Dual Mana Transfer!" I said as the mana went into Isa and Yuki.

Heart and I pointed at them.

"BRAVEHEART!" We said buffing them.

They took off as the Zombie fell towards them. An image of a tiger was behind Yuki and an image of a wolf was behind Isa as they charged forwards. They dashed and leaped slashing through the Zombie.

"FURY OF THE BEAST!" They said as the tiger and wolf went through the zombie.

As they stood there, two claw slashes hit the zombie and it fell apart. Trinity looked at us in shock. That power. How can that be the same team from before?

"You can't beat us Trinity. Not the way we are now." I said to him with the team standing behind me.

Trinity looked furious. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you! Ultra Corpse Raise!" He said.

The place began shaking. I felt horrible mana pressure as the air began to turn cold.

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it's gonna be good." I said.

A dark rift opened in air. A dark clocked figure walked out with a large scythe.

"No way. That can't be.." Dan started.

Trinity smirked. "Meet your maker Team Valiant. This is my Reaper and he's come for you." Trinity said.

The hooded figure calmly walked towards. I felt scared out of my wits. It was a monster with tremendous dark power. Death was literally walking towards us. The Reaper raised it's hand and launched an enormous beam of dark energy at us. Amy, Emily and Heart raised their staffs.

"TRIPLE WALL!" They said building the massive wall.

The Beam broke through with ease. We were all hit with blast and fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. "Surrender to your fate." The Reaper said in a chilling voice.

I barely managed to get on my feet and laughed bitterly.

"My fate? That's all I've been fighting against since I've gotten here. They say that you're going to get killed or you're going to turn into a demon. Well, here I am defying fate. My destiny is driven by no one else but me!" I shouted.

My friends and family slowly followed my example. They stood behind me and I grinned at them as they smiled back at me.

"As long as Valiant is behind me, I will never surrender!" I shouted.

The Reaper laughed in it's chilling voice. "Well, then human, show me what your destiny is." It said. "Gladly, REMNENT!" I said clutching my necklace.

The entire building, which was full of holes and falling apart, shook apart as my mana pressure skyrocketed. "Dual Mana Transfer!" I shouted as the Mana gathered into Yuki and I.

Caliburn was glowing blue with mana while the Katsuki was glowing red with mana. Amy and Emily raised their staffs.

"BRAVEHEART!" They shouted buffing us both.

Heart gathered her mana. "MEGA ACCEL!" She said buffing the pair of us at the same time.

"As you mortals say, come at me bro!" The Reaper shouted in it's chilling voice. I was still terrified but I can't give up. Not after we've come so far.

"A true warrior never backs down!" I said shouting the motto of the Kitamura clan.

Yuki smiled and nodded at me. We dashed forwards at the Reaper. It tried to blast us once again but this time we were ready for it. We moved out of the way and leaped into the air.

"DRAGON CROSS!" We said slashing a red and blue slash that came together and became a red/blue x shaped slash with a dragon roaring behind us.

It hit the Reaper with immeasurable force. The mansion was coming down but the Reaper stood their with it's hands blocking it's face. It's feet made long cracks in the ground when it was pushed backwards.

"What do you think of that? No bad, huh?" I asked with a goofy grin as I fell over.

My siblings fell over as well. Everyone else was still standing but their mana was completely drained. "They really overdid it." Gunny said with a smile.

"I'm surprised they're still alive." Emily said.

"Our human friends are much more powerful then they look." Yuki said smiling.

"Yeah, they are something alright." Dan said grinning.

They then faced towards the Reaper. "Which is why we'll protect them till the end!" They all shouted.

The Reaper laughed. "You mortals are really quite amusing. Those humans, they are quite interesting. I suppose I won't destroy you after all." It said.

Trinity looked taken aback. "What? You are my servant. You follow my orders and I order you to kill them." Trinity shouted.

The Reaper laughed again this time more menacingly. "Pathetic fool. You think you actually have power over me. It's time I ended our little contract once and for all." It said turning on Trinity.

"No, please don't kill him." I said weakly.

Everyone looked shocked and Reaper stopped. "This man tried to kill you. Why do you want him spared?" It asked me. I smiled.

"Killing him won't bring Rex back. Besides, he might change." I said.

"What if doesn't?" The Reaper asked.

"Then, I'll be there to kick his ass every time he doesn't." I said with a wink.

I collapsed with a smile. The Reaper stopped.

"That boy becomes more interesting by the minute." The Reaper said walking away.

"Why do you think we hang around them?" Yuki asked.

The Reaper stopped and thought for a moment. "I hope we meet again Valiant." The Reaper said disappearing.

The rest of Team Valiant finally gave in to exhaustion and collapsed.

I woke up in a hospital room. I looked up at my friends worried faces.

"I thought you would never wake up." Yuki said with a smile.

I rubbed my head as I started to get up. Pain shot through my body.

"OWWWW!" I said.

"Sorry Nick, I can't seem to heal the damage the Reaper did." Heart said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Heart. It's not so bad. It just sorta surprised me. Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one got hurt since Guard Leader managed to get all the civilians out in time. The teams a little banged up but no worse than usual." Gunny said.

"That's good. Wait, the Reaper didn't kill Trinity did he?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. Both of them vanished." Emily said.

I sighed in relief. "Well, then the last thing to ask is if you guys got your antidote?" I asked Team 3.

"Yup, Alan's brilliant alright." Bruce said.

I grinned broadly. "Cool, then alls well that ends well." I said.

"Well…" Everyone said.

The Mayor and his kids walked in. I looked at them and remembered all the crap we put them through.

"I'm sorry about your wife being a Prinny, and about stealing your stuff and about ruining your daughter's wedding and about kissing your other daughter and about beating up your guards and blowing up your house and…Wow, we're really horrible at being heroes." I said sheepishly.

The Mayor breathed in deep. "Everything you did was unacceptable but you did protect our town from that necromancer again so I'm willing to let it all slide." He said.

We all grinned. "One condition. Until my house is built again, all the money that team Valiant earns is 50% mine." He said.

Dan looked outraged. "Listen you fat fu-" He started but Emily put her hand on his mouth.

"Deal," We said.

"We should be going now." Yuki said.

"I hope we meet again Gunny." The Mayor daughter Megan said.

"I'm sure we will. Maybe next time, you'll find someone you like." Gunny said.

"It's okay. I think I already have." She said looking at him.

"It was nice seeing you again." Jennifer said smiling while pink.

I flushed as well. "Yeah, it was um nice. Though, I'm curious, does this mean we're married now?" I asked innocently.

Jennifer turned bright red. The Mayor pointed at the door. Yuki grabbed my ear and Gunny's ear.

"Wait, what'd I do?" I asked confused.

"Yuki, I believe this is very unorthodox." Gunny said.

" Let's go lover boys." Yuki said dragging us with a sigh.

Isa and Amy snickered under their breath. We moved towards the next seal which meant we'll have to face Heart's mom.

"Good luck guys." I said to Team 3.

"Ditto to you guys." Bruce said fist bumping me.

Song gave Ian a quick hug which made Heart say AW and squeeze them both. As we waved good bye, we set out towards Arcane.

"I hope this one's a lot easier." Dan mumbled under his breath.

"It's Heart's mom. I doubt it." Isa said grinning at the idea of a tough fight.

Yuki looked at the Remnant. "That thing contains a lot of power. During that fight, when I did those attacks with you and Isa, my body was on autopilot. I've never done heard or done those attacks before." Yuki said.

I know what she meant. The attack I did with Yuki, I didn't even know I could do something like that. Once that power was inside me, I knew what to do instantly. I held it as it gleamed in the light.

"Well, it'll help us get the seals alright, so it's fine with me." I said.

"I know it will. What I'm wondering is what the team is going to do without you all." Yuki said. Emily grinned.

"Don't you mean what you're going to do without Nick?" She teased.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Yuki asked not getting it.

Emily looked confused. Isa and Amy patted her on the shoulders.

"Those two aren't ever gonna get together. They're romantically retarded." Isa said grinning. Emily looked upset.

"I know but you guys are going to go. Doesn't that bother you?" Emily said looking at us.

Isa and Amy got unreadable expressions on their faces. Heart looked sad while Mandy fiddled with her bow. Dan looked away while Gunny had his usual calm face along with Yuki. But, I could see it in all their eyes. They didn't want to leave each other. It was more than a team to us. It was a family. It dawned on me too. What would I do without everyone? How can I go home leaving all my friends behind? How can leave without- I shook the thoughts out of my head. I have to stay strong for my friends and sibs. I can't start doubting myself. I know what we're capable of now. With this thing, we were able to fight a Reaper one of the most powerful monsters in the Netherworld. I grinned at all of them.

"What's with the sad faces? We're not leaving yet. We got more ass kicking to do." I said to them.

"Next stop, Arcane." I said as we headed out of the town with heavy hearts and minds


	2. Disgaea: Running With The Wolves

I sighed as I looked at the note my team had left me.

_We couldn't wake your lazy ass up so we went to a party without you. Plus, we ain't telling you where it is. Sucks to be you- Team Valiant. _

"Assholes." I muttered under my breath.

Well, I have a whole day to myself. I might as well go to the Pixie Pub. I wandered towards the famous mercenary spot hoping to bump into someone I knew. I walked up to the barkeep and asked for a soda.

"Hey, Phil." I said to him.

"Flying solo today?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah, the team ditched me. It's cool. I love my team but sometimes I just need a break, you know?" I asked him.

"I've seen your team. I'm surprised you haven't cracked already." He said with an amused smile.

I shrugged and sipped my soda. I looked over to see a group of people gathering around two teenage demons (And by teenage, I mean around 15 or 16 thousand years old).

"That's right you pathetic sacks have a chance to join the decorated Lunar Wolf Guild." The boy demon said.

"All you have to do is perform well in this tournament." The girl demon said.

I wandered over to get a closer look. The boy demon had bright orange hair and wild eyes along with protruding fangs (Most demons hide their fangs normally. Unless they're really pissed off.). The female demon had black hair that had a streak of blue going through it. She's a fighter who can use magic I thought judging from her mana pressure. They both seem pretty tough. These Lunar Wolves must be complete badasses. They may be able to show me some cool new skills to use.

"Hey, you. Are you planning on signing up?" The girl asked me.

"Well, it seems like it would be fun." I said smiling.

The boy laughed at me.

"Come on, you wouldn't last a second. You're human right?" He asked me.

I nodded. "It wouldn't be good if you died in the tournament. Bad publicity." The girl said.

"I can handle myself fine." I said as I signed my name on her sheet.

"Well, then Ismail." She said looking at the sheet.

"Good luck. The tournament is being held outside and well be starting in 5 minutes." She said to me.

"Cool," I said as I headed out.

I watched a few fights go on before it was my turn.

"Weapon," The boy asked me.

"I'm going to use an axe." I said to him.

"I don't need one against this kid." The man said to him.

"Well, then, I guess I'm not using one either. I want it to be a fair fight." I said to the man I was going to fight.

He was about twice my size and looked like he could break me in half if he hit me. The boy shrugged and pointed to the center where we would be fighting. I stood in the middle and focused myself. I just have to remember what Bruce and Idiris do in fights.

"This will be over quickly." A demon in the crowd said.

"I've seen the kid fight. He's pretty good." Phil said.

We'll see how good he is the girl thought. The large man rushed straight at me with a blindingly fast right straight. Without missing a beat, I ducked underneath it. I focused my mana in my fist as I brought it up in a flaming uppercut.

"_Rising Dragon!" _I shouted knocking the man skyward.

He landed on his back out cold. The crowd looked at me in shock.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I said to the man feeling guilty.

"What in the world-. That mana pressure. That human has that kinda power." The boy said in shock.

They looked at me as I tried to wake the unconscious man up. Who in the world is he? They both thought.

The tournament continued and I was easily able to make my way into the finals. The demon I was up against was no pushover. His mana pressure was the real deal. Up until this point, I was using raw power with my axe to push through. This time, I'm gonna need to fall back on my Kitamura Sword Style.

"Weapon," The boy asked me.

"Sword." The man I was fighting against said.

"I'm going sword too." I said.

"You can use your axe. He's not underestimating you." The boy said.

"I know but if I'm going to beat him, I'm going to have to go all out." I said pulling out an Iron Sword.

I faced off against my opponent who began attacking me at incredible speeds. I was struggling to keep up. He's defiantly a speed swordsman. We crossed swords as I managed to figure his fighting style out.

"That stance. It's defiantly the Kitamura Clan's style." The boy said.

This guy is pretty damn good but Yuki taught me how to deal with good fighters. Blow em away. I leaped into the air as I focused my mana.

"_Met Sever!" _I shouted.

The blast hit the swordsman with force and knocked him out for the count.

"Hey, I won. Awesome!" I said excitedly.

"Looks like the newest member of the Lunar Wolves Guild is a human boy." Phil said amused.

"Well, you passed the test. So, Welcome to Lunar Wolves Guild." The girl told me.

"Cool, so do I get like a membership card or something?" I asked them.

"No. You get this." The boy said holding a sliver wolf necklace.

I put it on. "You're official now. I'm Tyler and that's Sarah over there." The boy said.

"Well, you know my name. So, when do we learn the awesome new skills?" I asked.

Tyler and Sarah looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? Anyways, we need to go tell the guild leader who our newest member is." Sarah said as they headed out.

I followed mostly because I had nothing better to do. But I had this feeling that I needed to be there.

The Lunar Guild H.Q was a massive building that had an enormous gate surrounding it. The gate had the same wolf symbol as my necklace. There were a few guard but let us in when we pulled out the Lunar Wolf. They let us in and it reminded me a lot of The Kitamura Clan's training hall. It was full of people who were training but unlike the Kitamuras there were fighters of all types. Sarah and Tyler lead me to the main building and we headed towards the guild leaders quarters. He was in a large room with a number of other Wolves. He was a tall man with jet black hair and was built like an ox. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pants. He seemed intimidating but he also seemed like he was a good person. He noticed us all and flashed a massive grin.

"Sarah! Tyler! It seems your back already. Is this the winner of the tournament?" The man boomed.

"Yes, his name is Ismail. He's a pretty talented fighter." Sarah said.

"I can't sense his mana pressure." A man next to the Bossman said.

"Well, my mana pressure kinda only shows when I'm fighting." I said sheepishly.

"The kid's a human! That's amazing. A human winning one of our tournaments." Bosssman said excitedly.

"There probably weren't that many good fighters." Another girl grumbled.

Bossman scratched his chin. "I know. We'll just see how good he is." Bossman said snapping his fingers.

A group of large men all with various weapons leaped at me. Without hesitating, I focused my mana and grabbed my blade.

"_Whirlwind!" _I said attacking with a large amount of slashes in quick succession.

All the men fell down unconscious. Bossman whistled while everyone next to him looked at me in shock.

"Uh, I didn't hurt them did I?" I asked hoping I hadn't over done it.

"Yup, you're defiantly strong. Lemme introduce myself. I'm Goren and I'm the leader of the Wolves. It's great to have ya on board." Goren said with a grin.

I grinned back.

"I'm Nick Roland and I'm the leader of Team Valiant. I've been stuck here for four years but I've gotten used to the Netherworld. I'll be sure to do my best here." I said grinning back.

"Wait, Team Valiant. That sounds familiar. Wait, you mean that team that's been gathering the seals?" One guy asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's us alright." I smiling.

Everyone looked at me in even more shock. I just kept on smiling.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a real powerhouse here boys." Goren said smiling.

He looked at me seriously.

"Anyways, let me explain what's been going on kid and why we've been searching for new members. The truth is: we're been attacked by some mysterious guild." He told me.

"Really? There's a guild that strong?" I asked in awe.

Goren nodded. "We've been trying to bolster our forces. They're going to target this H.Q. I'm more worried about the town. There's going to be a lot of innocent people who might get hurt." Goren said.

This guild seems like bad news I thought. "I'm not going to ever let something like that happen." I said intensely.

"Good to see you fired up. The way I see it they're going to attack later today." Goren said.

"We've been trying to get people out but it's going a little slowly." Sarah told me.

My mind buzzed as a plan began to form. "Guild Leader, I may have an idea to stop them but it's a little risky. You're going to have to trust me." I said to him.

"What do you have in mind human?" He asked.

"What if we took the fight to them?" I asked.

Goren grinned. "Go on." He said.

It was pretty simple. We were going to create an ambush for them on the outskirts of town. We were going to have to use a Wolf as bait. What better Wolf than a human who didn't appear to have any mana?

"Recruiting for the Lunar Wolf Guild! Join today!" I shouted to people as they started to enter town.

I could feel it in the air. It was thick with mana. "They're here." I said simply.

There were five of them and they were all dressed in simply in white but they all had a tiger on their outfits.

"So, the Lunar Wolf Guild has become so desperate that they're asking a human to do their recruiting for them." One of them said with a wicked grin.

I faced them all and looked them all square in the eye.

"This is your first and final warning. You leave the Lunar Wolf Guild and the people of Terel alone." I said to them calmly.

They all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Here's what we say to that!" One of them said rushing towards me with a burning fist.

I caught the fist.

"Bad choice." I said as my mana pressure skyrocketed.

I grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards his friends. They managed to move out of the way but I had already drawn my sword and had leaped into the air.

"_Winged Slayer!" _I shouted using the area effect attack.

It hit the group with force and knocked them out. The man I threw was still conscious and he looked at me terrified.

"W-What are you?" He asked in fear.

"You're going to take us to your leader. Now." I said.

The demon man lead us to a large building that was out in center of Tear Forest. Hmm, this is where we fought against Descent. Wait, don't tell me…. I thought. Suddenly, I was separated from Taylor and Sarah as well as the other Lunar Wolves by a think fog. Damn it, I guess Descent wasn't just a team but a freaking guild! I've got to find everyone quick! I dashed through the fog knowing I wouldn't be able to see anything unless I could beat the whole guild.

"Descent Guild master, why are you so scared of a human boy? Come out and fight me fair and square!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the fog cleared. I was standing next to Taylor and Sarah.

"What the hell? What happened?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"It's magic. Don't question it." I said.

I looked at the dark haired demon man in front of me.

"I'm guessing you're the leader of the guild." I said.

"My name is Joel. Nick Roland, we meet at last. The boy who captured my most promising fighters." He said glaring at me with intense purple eyes.

"They were hurting innocent people. I guess I shouldn't have focused on them but their guild." I said.

"Do you think you can beat me? I'm the leader of the most powerful guild in the Netherworld." He said waving his hand. A large number of demons appeared.

"You take care of the big asshole and we'll take care of his little shits." Taylor said with a smirk.

I nodded. "Let's go Wolves!" Sarah shouted.

"YEAH!" The Guild shouted as we rushed at each other.

"Class Change, Buster Blader!" I said as I unleashed my power.

I leaped straight at the Guild Leader Joel.

"_Magic Wall!" _He said blocking my slash.

He pushed me backward. I flipped in mid air switching to my axe. I aimed myself downwards.

"_Armor Pierce!" _I said shouted going straight through the wall.

Joel leaped backwards. _"Giga Wind!" _He shouted.

The wind attack hit me head on and knocked me into the air. Joel pointed his hand at me while I was airborne.

"_Omega Ice!" _He said incasing me in a block of ice.

I fell to the ground still frozen. "Is this the best the Lunar Wolves have to offer?" Joel asked with a smirk.

Joel stepped forwards intending to finish me off. Taylor stepped in and crossed swords with him. Taylor pushed him backwards.

"I'll keep him busy. Unfreeze the human." He said going after Joel.

Sarah focused her mana. "_Fire!" _She said casting the spell.

I shook my head and shivered. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked me.

"J-J-just a-a l-little c-c-cold." I said my teeth chattering.

Sarah looked at Joel who knocked Taylor away.

"He's certainly not a pushover. Maybe we should wait for backup." She said.

"I can take him. I just need a little help." I said holding the Remnant.

I held it close to my heart. "Remnant, Mana Transfer." I said as I felt my team's mana flow into me.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

I grinned. Joel knocked back Taylor. "Hey Joel, it's time for Round 2." I said holding my sword.

"This time I will make sure you die. _Omega Ice!" _He shouted shooting a blast of icy magic at me.

"_Flaming Cresent!" _I shouted attacking with the firey cresent shaped slash.

It burned through Joel's attack and hit him with force. I released the mana back to my team. "Well, I guess it's over." I said looking at the defeated Descent.

"You've done well human." Sarah said with a smile.

I grinned sheepishly. "I did what I was supposed to do. I'm apart of this guild too ya know?" I said.

A large hand clapped me on the back. I fell on my face. "Well said kid." Goren said with a large laugh.

I looked at the setting sun. "Aw crap, my team probably coming back. I need to get going. I'll see you guys later!" I said as rushed home.

"Sir, do you know what that power he displayed is?" Sarah asked him.

"The Remnant. It looks like Cassidy has finally gotten an heir to his legacy." Goren said with a satafied grin. Taylor and Sarah looked confused.

I made it back to Yuki's house and the team was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked me.

"I joined a guild and we beat up this bad guy guild. I got this cool silver wolf thingy." I said holding out my necklace.

"Hey, that looks like my dove." Emily said holding out her necklace.

"Maybe your mom was in a guild too." I said.

"The Doves? That sounds like the lamest Guild ever." Dan said.

Emily glared at him. "Did you use the Remnant in this battle?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"You ass! I was robbing the joint and when I got found out, my mana left me." Dan said angrily.

"You are the best brother ever. It was so funny! He got his totally kicked! I wish I had a camera." Isa said excitedly.

"It was indeed rather amusing." Gunny said.

"Danny screamed like a girl!" Heart said cheerfully.

Even Mandy was holding back a smile. "You are the worst friends ever." Dan said upset.

"I don't know why he's so angry. Heart healed him. You know after they finished." Amy said.

"Man, you guys suck. It sounds like I missed a great party." I said.

"You beat up bad guys without me." Idiris said.

"Okay, next time you can beat up baddies and I get to watch baddies beat up Dan." I said to Idiris. We shook on it.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Dan said as he stormed off angrily.

A few seconds later Dan came storming back in. "I live here." He said as he sat down in a huff.


	3. Semi Random Nonsense 2

**The Hunt**

Dan had gathered all the boys of Valiant to the meeting room for urgent business.

"So what hare brained scheme do you have now?" Gunny asked with a sigh.

"Um, everyone has hair on their head Gunny. Except for bald people. The sad sad bald people." Dan said shaking his head sadly with a sigh.

"Could you please get to the point?" Bruce asked impatiently.

"We have things to do. Like fighting an evil empire." Blake said.

"Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that there is a certain girl in our guild called May." Dan said overdramatically.

"You gathered us all here because of a girl you want to bother? Wow, that's a new low even for you Danny." Connor said.

Nick raised his hand. "Yes, Nick?" Dan asked.

"Is she really nice?" He asked.

"Oh yes, oh so very nice." Dan said with a sly grin.

"So, who's coming with me?" Dan asked.

Nick raised his hand. "If she's as nice as you say Dan, then I would love to meet her." He said with a grin.

"I knew I could count on your naivety Nick." Dan said smiling.

"Bruce, you're the resident girl killer of Driven. Don't you want to take on the resident ball buster?" Dan asked with a smirk.

Bruce sighed. "Fine, I'll go along with it. But don't expect me to use any of my good moves. I don't want you using them for evil." He said.

"Come on Gunny, I know you want to do it. Think of it as a problem to solve. I'm sure you can figure out how to use your analytical skills to find her weakness." Dan said.

"I have been looking for a new experiment." Gunny said thoughtfully.

"Ian, you'll come if I give you cookies right?" Dan asked.

Ian nodded vigorously. "Alright, that just leaves you two losers." Dan said looking at Blake and Connor.

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. "What the hell?" They asked.

"Excellent." Dan said with as he pressed his finger tips together and smirked evilly.

The group headed over to the courtyard where they could see a pretty green haired warrior girl who was quietly sharpening her sword.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah, her boobs are really something huh?" Dan said while looking at the girl's rather ample chest. "Most warrior girls are as flat as a board but she's something special."

"So, exactly what do we do now?" Gunny asked as he put on his goggles.

"We take turns hitting on her. Brucey, why don't you start us off?" Dan asked sweetly

\Bruce shrugged. "Alright then. You guys won't get a chance." He said walking toward the girl.

"Hey there, I'm Bruce. What's your name?" Bruce asked while flashing his dazzling smile.

The girl simply looked at him. "May," She said.

"Well, May, I couldn't help noticing you but you're quite simply the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Bruce said.

May remained silent. "Um, hello?" Bruce asked.

"Thank you," She said and then returned to her sword.

Bruce seemed confused. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. This is usually the part where the girl squeals and I run away screaming in terror." Bruce asked sheepishly.

"I don't date guys prettier than me." May said without looking up.

Bruce hung his head down and slumped away.

"You bastard, you knew that would happen didn't you?" Gunny asked Dan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dan said acting innocent.

Dan looked at the rest of us. "So which of you guys is next?" He asked us.

"Why don't you go?" Connor snapped.

"I'm still planning my strategy. You go ahead Blake." Dan said while holding a notepad.

Blake sighed and walked over to May. May gave him a look and he ran away.

"Too scary. Good luck!" Blake shouted as he ran.

"What a freaking wimp." Dan and Connor muttered.

"Your turn buddy." Dan said pushing Connor towards May.'

"What the-" He started but then realized that May was looking at him.

"Um, hi?" He said unsure of himself.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"Well, I've heard that you've become rather infamous at our guild for shooting guys down. I just wanted to know why." Connor said.

"This guild is preparing for war. I don't have time to waste on men." May said seriously.

"Ah I see. But, I don't understand why they bother anyway. I mean Master Yuki is clearly superior to you in every way. Just because you have ridiculous breasts men line up huh? " Connor said with smirk.

May calmly stopped sharpening her sword and with a clean swing sent Connor flying.

"That's gotta hurt." Dan winced.

"Whoa, that was amazing. She made him go flying with just a swing." Nick said in awe.

"I'll go this time. I have gathered enough data to properly gage May's patterns." Gunny said as he took off his goggles and began walking toward May.

"He's so toast." Dan said.

Gunny approached May and looked at her. May looked up at him.

"I have gathered that you are hostile towards men who actively try to seduce you for superficial reasons. Therefore, I have to decided to engage you in conversation as to get to know you better. Now, what is your favorite type of carbonated beverage? I myself am rather partial to the root beer." Gunny said to her.

May blinked twice. "Do you have any idea what he said?" Dan asked us.

"I heard root beer." Ian said simply.

"He must be asking her out. Gunny's a tricky one alright. Confusing her with big words so he can lower her defenses." Dan said with a smirk.

May sighed. " You're one to speak about superficial. You along with the rest of those buffoons are all attempting to woo me all because that thief told you all too. I have no time to waste with morons." May said.

Gunny looked shocked. As did the rest of us. Gunny walked away in shame.

"I'm no longer worthy of being Team Valiant's scout." He said pulling off his goggles and putting them in Nick's hand.

"Aw come on Gunny. You're not stupid. It's all Dan's idea so he's stupid." Nick said trying to encourage his friend.

"You really think so." Gunny sniffed.

"I know so buddy. You can help me figure out the weaknesses of some zombies later." Nick said returning the goggles with a smile.

Gunny brightened up and walked away.

"Well, that was odd. Anyways, it's my turn. I've got this figured out." Dan said as he walked towards May.

Dan leaned up against a tree near her and May looked at him.

"I just wanted to ask you. Did it hurt when you fell?" Dan asked.

"Fell from where?" May asked confused.

"Why, from Celestia of course. I mean, you are an angel right?" Dan asked in mock surprise.

"What is that supposed to mean?" May asked.

"Uh, it means you're pretty." Dan said.

"But I'm a demon." May said.

"I know that. It's just like a joke you know." Dan said.

"Are you implying that because I'm not angel, I'm ugly?" May asked menacingly.

"Huh? No! Of course not. It just a line I've heard before." Dan said quickly.

"That what are you saying?" May asked.

"Look, I just really like your boobs and it was like a contest to see who could get you first. Wait, no! I mean.." Dan said getting mixed up.

May stopped sharpening her sword. Dan sighed. "I hate myself." He said as May blasted him off and he disappeared with a sparkle.

"Whoa, that was even further than before huh Ian?" Nick asked looking for his brother.

Ian had gotten bored and wondering off munching his cookies. Nick sighed. "I guess it's my turn." He said.

He walked over to May who still looked annoyed. "Are another idiot after my chest?" She asked annoyed.

"Huh? What would I want from your chest?" Nick asked confused.

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"Well, Dan told me your were really nice and I wanted to meet you. I'm Nick." He said with a smile.

"You're the leader of Valiant?" May asked a little taken aback.

Nick nodded. "I see you have an Aroundight. That's a such an amazing sword. I'm stuck using Iron Swords all the time." Nick said with a sigh.

"It's was my father's sword. It's my most precious possession." May said with a smile.

"That's awesome! Did your dad teach you that move you did earlier?" He asked excitedly.

May nodded. "You have got to show me how to do that." Nick said.

"Sure, but you've got to show me a move too." May said.

"It's a deal." He said.

The rest of the group returned and noticed that May and Nick were training together in the dojo.

"How the hell does he do that?" They all asked in amazement.

**Amy's Move List**

Amy and Emily were in the back gardens of the Driven H.Q. Heart was there watching and for moral support. Heart wanted to wear a cheerleading outfit Dan had mysteriously had ready (and it was the perfect size too) but Amy and Emily shot him down.

Literally. "So, what moronic super move do what to do today human?" Emily asked dryly.

Amy got a thoughtful expression on her face as she looked over her massive list.

"Let's go with a classic. The Kamehameha Wave." She said rolling up her list and putting into her pocket.

"The what wave? What 12 year came up that stupid name?" Emily said while wrinkling her nose.

"I'll have you know it's an awesome move. The is show awesome too. You know, when it's doesn't take like 20 episodes for one fight. But, that's besides the point." Amy said while pulling out a weathered notebook.

What's written in that one? The Googoogaagaa Blast." Emily said sarcastically.

"Formulas, magical combos, and junk like that. It's wind based move but from what I can gather is has light based elements as well. I'll have to have a good ratio where the wind base is a bit more powerful." Amy said while flipping through pages.

"You know if you took this war as seriously as you did this junk, we might have won already." Emily said with a sigh.

"If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it demon girl." Amy said her face still buried in the book.

She snapped it shut with a grin. "Alright, I think I'm ready to give it shot. On my count Emily, I want you to hand me a ball of Mega Star." Amy said going into a fighting stance.

"Ka me!" Amy shouted as she pushed her two palms together and brought them behind her.

"Now!" Amy said. Emily pushed the ball into her hands.

"Ha me!" Amy said creating the ball of Omega Wind.

The two balls fused together to form a glowing green ball of powerful energy.

"HA!" Amy shouted pushing her hands forwards and shooting out a powerful green blast.

It hit the target dummy with force and broke it to pieces.

"YAY! Amy you did it!" Heart shouted as she hugged Amy.

"I have to admit, it may have a stupid name but man is it powerful." Emily said with a smile.

Amy however was mumbling something to her self. "It's green."

"Well, it is based in wind magic." Emily said.

"It's supposed to be blue. Well, I guess I can't do it. Back to the drawing board." Amy said tearing out the page the move was written on.

"But-it's strong and- I what?" Emily said looking completely baffled.

* * *

**Warning: Don't even use bad pick up lines on girls. Especially if you're Dan. Even though the last one was in the Driven Destiny story this and all future installments will be here. The first mini story went on a little longer than I thought so I decided to just make this one two. Anyways, that's all I've got to say for now. Until next time, Later!**


	4. Semi Random Nonsense 3

**A Social Experiment With Team Valiant**

"Explain this why we're doing this again?" Dan asked from inside his white cell.

Amy , Emily and Jade where all dressed in lab coats and looking at Nick, Dan and Blake who were each in little white rooms behind glass. The three boys were sitting simple chairs and waiting to see what the hell this was all about.

"It's simple. We're doing a little experiment to prove once and for all that you two aren't normal." Amy said looking at Nick and Dan.

"But, I'm plenty normal." Dan protested while wearing someone's underwear on his head.

"Yeah, I'm a dragon." Emily said dryly.

"Can I be a dragon too?" Nick asked thinking this was just some kinda game.

Blake raised his hand. "If you're testing these two, then why am I here?" Blake asked.

"You're the most ordinary member of Valiant. We're going to use you as a comparison." Amy said.

"Oh," Blake said putting his hand down.

"Basically, you're boring." Jade said simply.

Blake looked instantly depressed. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. This is how it works. We'll show you guys something and I want you to tell me the first thing that pops into your head." Amy said looking at her clipboard.

Exhibit A: Attractive Woman Walks Into The Room

"Wow, she's really pretty." Blake said.

"I'm so gonna hit on her later." Dan said.

"I wonder if she's nice. Then maybe we can be friends." Nick said.

Exhibit B: Cool Looking Guy Walks Into The Room

"That shirt is super cool." Blake said.

"I'm totally gonna steal that shirt later." Dan said

"I wonder if he's nice. Then maybe we can be friends." Nick said.

Exhibit C: Isa

"Oh no it's the evil one!" Blake said looking terrified.

"My worst enemy." Dan said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey baby sis! I'm playing some weird game with Amy!" Nick said waving at her.

Exhibit D: The Reaper (In Scary Mode)

*Blake fainted*

*Dan is scared stiff*

"Oh hey, it's the Reaper. What are you doing here?" Nick asked completely unconcerned.

Exhibit E: A Picture of A Naked Woman

"Naked Woman." Blake said bright red.

"BOOBIES! OHMYFREAKINGGOSH BOOBIES!" Dan shouted falling over in his chair. He promptly faints from over stimulation.

"Why isn't that lady wearing any clothes? She'll catch a cold that way. I could lend her my jacket if she wants." Nick said completely calm.

After the test was finished, we all gathered around to hear the results. "Well, how did it go?" Dan asked.

"Blake's boring, Dan's a perv and Nick's a moron. Basically, exactly how I thought it would." Amy said looking up from her notes.

**Interviews with Valiant: Guest Yuki**

Iska: Hello and welcome to the first ever Interviews with Valiant. I'm the your host Iska. So, let's bring out my first guest. She's the greatest swordswoman in the Netherworld. The wielder of the Katsuki and arguably the better choice for leader of Valiant….Yuki Kitamura!

*Yuki steps onto the stage to rousing applause from the audience*

Iska: Thanks for coming out Yuki.

Yuki: *smiles* Thank you for having me.

Iska: Now, I'm sure everyone is wondering, how does a great fighter like you train?

Yuki: Oh, my dad let me wrestle bears.

Iska: *looking confused* But, the Netherworld doesn't have any bears.

Yuki: *rubbing her chin deep in thought* Huh, I thought those things were strange.

Iska: Anyways, besides swordplay, what other things are you interested in?

Yuki: Well, I've always dreamed of becoming a stand up comedian.

Iska:…..What?

Yuki: I even had a pretty good act I thought. But, it never worked out.

Iska: Well, why don't you do some of your act right now?

Yuki: *looking embarrassed* But, I'm really sure about it. It's been a while since I've done it.

Iska: Come on, I'm sure it will be just fine.

Yuki: *pulling out some papers* Okay then.

Iska: _Wait, she was ready?_

*Yuki is standing in front of the mic*

Yuki: Why did the Prinny cross the road?

Iska: I don't know why?

Yuki: Because he saw a chicken on the other side.

Everyone:….

*Yuki is giggling at her own joke*

Yuki: Okay, I have another one. Why did the chicken cross the road?

Iska: Um, pass?

Yuki: Because he saw a Prinny on the other side.

*Yuki is laughing hard and holding her sides*

Iska: Do all your jokes have to do with crossing the road?

*Yuki nodded still giggling*

Iska: *sigh* I think that's all the time we have for today.

Yuki: Oh, this one is sooo good. Why did the Fighter cross the road?

Iska: This is Iska signing off

**Dan's Scams: Daycare**

Dan was holding a piece of paper looking very pleased with himself.

"Hey, what you got there Danny?" Nick asked him.

"This is my greatest scam ever. I'm going to open a demon daycare." Dan said smugly.

"You? You're going to open a daycare?" Isa asked smirking.

"I'll have you know. I'm plenty good with kids. I'm around Ian and Song all the time." Dan said.

"You make them steal for you." Emily pointed out.

"That's besides the point. This is perfect and if I can't handle it, I'll get Heart to help." Dan said pointing at her.

"I'm helping!" Heart said cheerfully.

"I'm not gonna pay her though." Dan whispered to the rest of us.

"So, what do you have written down?" Gunny asked.

"Da Rules of my daycare. Listen and be amazed." Dan said as he began to read aloud his rules.

_Da Rules of the "U NO COME!" Daycare_

_Rule 1: If you late once, you no pay. If you late number two, you pay_

_Rule 2: If you diaper, u no come._

_Rule 3: If you sick, u no come._

_Rule 4: You bring food or no eat. If u can cook, you come (Optional)._

_Rule 5: If you gross, u no come._

_Rule 6: If you stinking, u no come._

_Rule 7: If you asshole 1, you no pay. If you asshole 2, you pay. If you asshole 3, u no come._

_Rule 8: If you no sexy, u no come._

_Rule 9: If you no pay, u no come._

_Rule 10: If you bastard, u no come._

_Tank u very mulch_

We all looked at him silently. "What do you think? It's very concise and covers all the bases." Dan said grinning. We all just walked away ashamed we even know him.

* * *

**Well, that was even more random then usual. I feel I needed to lighten things up since the main story is in a pretty serious spot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Until next time, Later!**


End file.
